The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Episode 2: Race Against the Sun
Race Against the Sun is the second episode of Chuggaaconroy's Let's Play of The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. It was released on February 5th, 2017. Description "We go on a bird rescue mission just before the big race!" Synopsis Skyloft Emile opens the video by stretching out his arms, then by looking at Fledge and Pipit doing a muscle battle. After a sword innuendo, Emile then went over to a Gossip Stone who doesn't have any information, making it weird since they get introduced at a time where they're not needed. Emile then heads inside the Skyloft Academy to sit in class to get some history lessons from Instructor Orwell. Emile quickly points out a Plot Hole in Orwell's ancient history since if you accidentally fall down the clouds, you'll never be seen again. But it's also impenetrable. After being done with Orwell's history lesson, Emile heads to an old man that begins to talk to him about the bird statues and that nobody knows how long they've been there, Emile only notices the red gem lodges in the statues' eye. Emile begins his search in the waterfall by cutting down some wooden logs blocking the entrance in the waterfall. Waterfall Emile starts by saying that the waterfall just looks like a dungeon since by looking at the map it looks like a straight line, Emile checks the map and corrects himself by saying that the map is more intestinal, after clearing out some enemies and gaining a Red Rupee. After getting out of the cave, Emile meets Zelda who suddenly gets a message from someone or something. Zelda says that she "got distracted" but Emile knows better, a few meters later Emile finds his Loftwing trapped. After Emile helps his Loftwing out and making a lame bird pun Zelda suggests Emile to fly to the ceremony, but she got distracted again by a message. After some philosophical thoughts from Zelda Link jumps off the edge to call his bird. But Emile just nosedives into the clouds without calling his Loftwing, finally, Emile calls his Loftwing. After learning the basics from Zelda Emile heads into the Wing Ceremony. Wing Ceremony After Groose's taunting, the Wing Ceremony is about to start. Instructor Owlan reminds the participants that today's the 25th anniversary of the Wing Ceremony, when he says that, for a split second a picture of The Legend of Zelda's 25th Anniversary pops up. Finally, the race begins, Emile effortlessly tries to pick up the statue but Groose is there to throw eggs at you, that was no match for Emile and quickly gets back to the bird again to get the statue. Later on the Satue of the Goddess, Zelda gives Emile her sailcloth and Emile gets pushed off of the statue, Emile suddenly gets a gust of wind and falls off the island. On his second attempt, Emile perfectly lands on the circle. And so Emile and Zelda fly freely, before Zelda can ask Link out, a giant tornado struck Zelda, Emile tries to go after her but fails. Continued in Episode 3. Progress Enemies Defeated Keys x10 (x10 Sword Slash) Green Chuchu x7 (x7 Sword Slash) Materials Collected Jelly Blob x2 (x2 Green Chuchu) Discussions When Emile heads out of Orwell's history lesson, he talks about how the impressionist visual style looks genius since most Wii games bring out the Wii's limitations. When in the Waterfall Cave, Emile does admit that Skyward Sword starts out pretty slow. After Groose's verbal beatdown of Link, Emile talks about how Link finally got some emotion instead of a player robot, very different compared to Sun and Moon. Emile tells us that there was somebody who criticized the game because the Wing Ceremony took the person 40 minutes, Emile also doesn't know what to say to this. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Category:Episodes in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Category:2017 Videos Category:February Videos